


Nostalgia

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the company on a journey that counts, not the scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

 

~*~ 

  
Their first Christmas together is in Miami.

Sara hides mysterious parcels in their closet, compares Christmas cookie recipes, and cheerfully agonizes over their choice of gifts for Lincoln and LJ. Whenever he looks at her, he’s reminded of a hothouse flower coming back to life.

At night, cocooned in their darkened bedroom, he smoothes his hand over the growing swell of her belly. She laughs as he sings off-tune carols to their unborn child, then asks if he ever misses Chicago. He kisses her, tender and unhurried, then tells her everything he ever loved about Chicago is here in Miami.

 

~*~


End file.
